Flame to Flame: Story of the Red Moon Snow
by The Fire Fox of the Red Moon
Summary: The TMNT and Hakusho gangs have been friends for awhile.One night when the moon is oddly red,an injured white wolf appears,being attacked by a band of the Foot ninja.They name her Bieliy,but soon find she's more human than they ever imagined possible.....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter **

**1**

It was a dark night on the streets of New York. The two groups had swapped members and gone out in teams of two. Leonardo and Yusuke, Hiei and Raphael, Donatello and Kurama, Michelangelo and Kuwabara. They were each patroling different areas of the city. Recently, the Foot ninja had been exibiting some peculiar behavior, and the Yu Yu Turtle gangs had decide to look into it. They were right to. Near the ports, Leo and Yusuke had radioed in, they'ed found something."Hey guys," Leo said to the other three groups through the mouth piece,"We've found what looks like some sort of illegal poaching ring type deal. A few Foot ninja are here loading cages onto some trucks." He said."What kind of animal is it?" Raph asked from his and Hiei's position downtown.

"We can't tell,"Yusuke said,"the cages are covered, but by the looks of the money the Foot are dishing out to those poachers, I'd say they're pretty valuable. Whatever they are, they must have cost a fortune." The lines were silent for a moment, then,"What would Shredder want with animals?"Donny asked from where him and Kurama were stationed in uptown. It was unlikely that the turtles' arch nemasis and Hakusho gangs' long time pain in the ass, had simply developed a fettish for a particular animal. "I'm not sure, but I doubt there's much we could do right now, let's head back."Leo said, and they all mumbled their agreement.

Back in the sewer layer everyone was reporting their findings and comparing past collected data and knowlege to Splinter and Genkai, who had calmly been sipping tea and meditating while the boys had been out.(They do make the perfect match don't they? Not romantically of course.......... Sickos.) The two had pondered the information and weighed the findings against eachother, but no matter what they did, the pieces just didn't fit, they could find no conclusion for why Shredder was ordering his followers around the city on such strange errends. Two days before, they had raided a **very** old Japanese book store. That still held scrolls and manuscrips from feudal and acient Japan.

The groups still had no idea what was taken. Five days before that, the Foot had gone to an herb garden in Chinatown, and he gang had only discovered one that was perchased. A plant called Kitroot. But nobody knew what it was. Not even Kurama. The groups were at a great disadvantage. If whatever Shredder was up to (Most likely some plan for world destruction/domination) contiued, then there was a good chance that the Yu Yu Turtle gang wouldn't be able to coordiante against the attack that each of the boys betted was coming. And if they couldn't, they'd likely be staring down armageddon.

"What are we gonna do?" Mikey asked and all eight boys siged."What's wrong with you sissies?!" Genkai roared."You're all sitting around like the world's already ended. Just because you haven't found anything now doesn't mean you should stop looking!!!"The boys stared at her and Kuwabara managed a quiet,"But.." "NO BUTS!!!!!!" the old psychic snapped. The boys grouped together and backed away from the fuming elder. Splinter came up behind Genkai and placed a hand on her shoulder."Genkai is right boys,"He said,"even though there is no prey in winter, the wolf still hunts for it."He preached one of his many helpful metaphors.

Splinter and Genkai surveyed their students, then the old rat spoke,"I think it is time we all got some well needed rest. You all must be tired after the patrol." He said. Genkai had already begun to walk upstairs to her room and Hiei had jumped up to his spot on one of the pipes near and open manhole.(The closest thing to a window or tree.) The others quickly sorted out sleeping arrangements. Yusuke got the couch, Kuwabara got the floor(sucks for him), Kurama got a cot behind the couch, Raph and Leo went to their bedrooms upstairs Mikey went to his and Donny slept on another couch, since he had to give up his room to Genkai.(Hey, it's not like they're over there every night.) They fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

**2**

The next morning, all eight boys had a rude awakening. Genkai woke her group up at 6:00 a.m. to train, and Splinter woke his boys up equally early for the same trained for six hours straight and only when 12:00 rolled around did they get to stop and have breakfast...Cereal. Lucky Charms, Frosted Flakes, and Cheereos. After that, they were allowed to pretty much do what they wanted. Mikey and Yusuke compared tricks on the skateboard ramp, Kuwabara and Leo played Streetfighter 2 on the Xbox, Donny and Kurama were hacking some government computer for the challange, and Hiei and Raph were sparring while Genkai and Splinter drank tea and exchanged stories of the old days.(The old japanese martial art masters and their tea.*sigh* typical.)

They spent the entire day like that, though Raph and Hiei passed out after 10 straight hours of training (added to the six from earlier) and Genkai kicked Donny and Kurama off the computer when she realised they'd hacked the classified files out of national security. Night had fallen and Hiei and Raph had woken up. "Bout' time you two woke up." Yusuke said. "What happened?" Raph asked."You two passed out. 16 straight hours of training will do that to you." Mikey said laughing. Hiei was getting a bit annoyed so Mikey stopped. "We should get going." Leo said walking up to them. "Another patrol?" Hiei asked. Leo nodded. Him and Raph got up and the boys grouped together, preparing to leave.

Genkai and Splinter saw them off as they walked down the tunnel that lead to the manhole, which would lead the group to the surface. When Leo peeked out of the manhole he looked up at the sky and saw something he'd never seen before in his life. "Hey Leo! What's the hold up?" Donny asked from down in the sewer. "You guys better come up here, you gotta see this." He said mistily. And he climed out of the hole. The others followed. They climbed onto the roof of a nearby building and stared up at the sky. Transfixed at what they saw. The full moon was completely blood red.

They stood there, bathed in red moonlight staring up at the sky."Thaaaaaat's not normal." Mikey said, stating the totally obvious. "Yeah. No kidding." Kuwabara replied. They had no idea what had done it. Most of the time they coudn't even see the full moon when it was out, because clouds and polution usually covered it. Yet, here it was, blood red and not a single cloud in the sky. It was just plain bizzaire.

"Somthing tells me we shouldn't go on patrol tonight." Kurama stated. They were about to argue when, "I agree with Kurama," Hiei said, not averting his gaze from the moon, "something's not right." Everyone exchanged glances. "I think we should leave too," Kuwabara said, "I got goosebumps all over and there's kind of a mist feeling all around us, like it's trying so suffocate us." He finnished. And the most spiritually aware member of the team's input only made what Hiei and Kurama had said scarier. They headed back.

"I wonder what turned the moon that color." Mikey said while everyone was walking back to the lair. "I don't know." Leo replied and the eight boys nodded. Suddenly a long loud sound was heard from about a mile down the tunnels. "What in the world was that?" Kuwabara yelped. "Sounded like a wolf howl." Kurama guessed. "Right. Why would there be a wolf down in the **sewer**?" Yusuke asked. Leo looked at the spirit detective sharply when Raph said "Who cares about that, let's go see what's up!" and took off with Hiei, Kuwabara, Mikey and, Donny, hot on his heels, around the bend, and out of sight.

They ran, and just up ahead they could hear growling, barking, and something Hiei knew all too well, the smell of freshly spilled human blood. The group rounded the corner and stopped dead. About 100 feet in front of them was a large white wolf, snowy coat, stained with her own blood and that of her opponents'. By the Foot ninja still standing and the bodies of dead or injured men lieing about, the group guessed that about 15 ninja had started off attacking this wolf, and only 6 remained.

One ninja pulled out a cross bow while the wolf was finnishing off one of his team members and aimed it at the white canine. The weapon clicked as he loaded and arrow on it. The action alerted the wolf and she prepared to come at him. He fired and it hit her in the shoulder, dangerously close to her heart. But she did not waver, nor did she cry out in pain, but kept running at full speed, (she was practically a white blur) right for the ninja, who was frozen out of fear. She launched herself at him and clamped her jaws around his throat. She bit, and as his blood sprayed onto her white chest, he was dead in a matter of seconds.

At the grusome death of yet another of their commrads, and the red and white wolf barring blood covered teeth at them, the five remaining ninja ran off. And the wolf collapsed on her side breathing heavily. It was then, the boys, who had been watching everything, decided to step in. They ran up to the wolf and formed somthing of a circle around her. Their first mistake. Her blazing yellow eyes snapped open and with suprising speed given her injuries, launched herself at the nearest person, witch unfortunatly for him, was Raph and closed her jaws around his right shoulder.

They hit the ground and the wolf let go jumping off of Raph and growling a few feet first, no one did anything, not even Raph. It had happened so quickly, nobody had time to react. Once the boys had recovered from the suddeness of the attack, they rushed over to Raph who, by closer examination, wasn't that injured. Sure it was bleeding, but the wound wasn't deep, and even now it wasn't bleeding very much. He said it didn't even hurt. The wolf however, was a different story. She had been the attacker and yet it seemed she had taken the blow. She stummbled and shook. Straining to stay on her paws. To the ones watching, even the one who'd been bitten, it was heart wrenching.

"What are we gonna do?" Mikey asked, the others shrugged. "We can't just leave her here," Leo said, "she'll die." Everyone nodded, then, "But how are we going to get her back to the lair? She attacks anyone who comes near her." Kurama said. "Maybe not." Yuske stated nonchalontly, and everyone turned to him, he continued, "She's already weak, and getting worse, if we go near her she'll try to attack us right? All we need to do is tire her out then we can use a rope or something to muzzle her, then carry her back to the lair." He finnished up and the others began to give eachother semi-hopeful looks, except Hiei, who looked as bored as ever.

Donny looked up, "I think that just might work." He said and cautiously walked over to the wolf, staf at the ready. She was trying to limp, or drag I should say, herself from the group...but was failing miserably . She kept falling, but when she heard footsteps behind her, she whipped around to face Donny. She put on a brave act, he granted her that, but the wolf was fading. Even she had excepted that. Nevertheless, she growled at him, barring white bonecrushing teeth. He moved closer and she growled louder. Closer, she'd had enough. With great effort, she lunged at him snapping and barking.

She missed him and sat down wheezing. Blood seeped from the arrow wound in her chest. This continued for another 10 tries. Some of them went twice because Hiei refused to participate. "Come on Hiei, she's almost down just two more people." Mikey half begged. "Hn, if it only takes two more tries why don't you and someone else do it then?" Hiei asked not looking at the turtle. "Fine," He said, "But if someone needs to do it once more you have to be the one." Mikey waited for Hiei's answer and the demon simply shrugged, it was a deal.

Mikey went over to the wolf who was lieing down now but still on the deffensive. He came up close to her and she growled warnigly. He came closer, and she made a quick lunge at him. Mikey doged and she fell back into a lieing position again, licking the flesh around the arrow's puncture point. Yusuke went next, the same thing happened. "Alright Hiei we did our part, now it's your turn." Mikey rounded on him. The demon got up and walked over to the wolf. She stopped licking her would and looked at him, eyes narrowing, "Watch this, I bet she's gonna bite him." Kuwabara whispered to Mikey. Hiei heard, and apparently, so did the wolf, because when they said it, her ears pricked and angled towards them for a moment.

Hiei stepped closer to her slowly, she lowered her head and made a warning growl deep in her throat. A few steps closer the wolf scooted back just a bit, and barred her teeth in a snarl. Hiei stopped, and crouched down on one knee. The wolf obviously seemed puzzled by this. She stopped growling, and slightly cocked her soft white head. Then, Hiei extended a hand towards the white wolf. She growled a bit but not loudly. The fire demon kept very still, and the others didn't say a word. Then she slowly stretched her neck out to his hand to catch his scent.

She smelled his hand for a moment then licked his fingers affectionatly. She whined . And Hiei slowly moved his hand to the wolf's head. He started to stroke her, slowly and calmly, fisrt only her head, then as the creature relaxed he petted her thouroughly. Running a gentle hand over her back. "Well I'll be damned." Yusuke whispered to no one in particular. They all moved closer, following what Hiei had done, each of them reached out a hand to the wolf and she smelled them. She had approved of every person there.

However, she would growl at anyone who tried to touch her. Nobody except Hiei was petting her. Anyone else and you could practically see the warning message in her eyes. 'I trust him just fine, it's you all i'm not comfortable with' they almost heard the words from her mouth. Of course it was understandable. Everyone except Hiei had come and attcked and harrassed her, but Hiei was the only one who had gone for her take on the situation rather that attacking the poor injured animal.

Hiei picked her up. She squirmed nervously and whined to get out og his grasp. But he held her tight and stroked her ears, calming the frightened creature. Finally she relaxed and she settled into his arms. She rested her head on his arm and he was careful not to touch the arrow. The group walked all the way to the lair in silence. "You're all back early." Genkai snikered as the boys walked in but was silent when she saw what Hiei was carrying. "What is that?" the old woman asked. "A dog." Hiei responded not looking at Genkai as he layed the now sleeping "dog" on the couch. Splinter came out when Mikey had gone to his room and told him what had happened. Leo was explaining to Genkai.

"What would The Shredder want with an animal like this?" Splinter asked more to himself than anyone."Who knows?" Genkai answered Leo spoke up, "Could the wolf somehow have somthing to do the the poaching deal we saw by the bay?" He asked."That makes sence," Yusuke replied, "after all the money the Foot forked over, and the way so many of them had come after her, she must be pretty important."

"If the Foot and the Shredder had gone through so much for one animal, then it is obvious they need her a great deal. I have a feeling this wolf is the key to finding out what the Shredder's true intentions are." Kurama stated and everyone nodded. "Hey, I have an idea!" Mikey piped up and everyone looked at him. "If she's gonna' be staying with us, why don't we give her a name?" He ventured, excited by the idea of having a pet wolf. "She's not a dog Mikey, she's a wild animal, I don't even think it's a good idea to keep her, let alone giving her a name." Donny scolded.

"I agree with Michelangelo," Splinter said, "if this animal is to remain in our care, it would be best to call her by something other than Wolf. To do so would be disrespectful to such a proud, wise creature." He finnished, glancing at the sleeping, brown-red and white lump on the couch. Genkai did the same. "She needs to get thet arrow removed and she needs a bath." The old psychic commented. "Later, first let's name her!" Mikey chided excitedly. They all stood around and thought of names for their new furry friend. Quite a few were tosssed around; Whitey, Snowy, Shiro, Snowball, Moonlight, Cloud, Wynn, Leuco, Aspro. They had narrowed it down to two names: Leuco and Shiranui, meaning phosphorescent light. They were deciding when Hiei said unexpectadly, "Bieliy." They turned to him, "What did you say?" Leo asked Hiei turned to the group once again and repeated himself, "Bieliy." (I think it's pronounced like 'Bay-lee').

They exchanged confused glanes but Hiei didn't say another word. "It means white." Kurama said and they turned to him, "Bieliy is the Russian word for white." They exchanged glances. "I like the name." Mikey stated and everyone else voiced their agreement. The white wolf was to be known as Bieliy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**

**3**

The wolf woke to distantly familiar sounds, odd scents, and a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down, **_bandages_, **she thought, looking at the tightly wrapped bandages around her chest where as far as she remembered, an arrow should have been. She would think about it later, now there were more important things. _**Where am I?**_ She wondered, looking around her, and pricking her sharp ears for any sounds to portray her location. "Hey guys she's awake!" A loud voice from behind her shouted and she wipped around, emidietly recognizing the strange turtle scented creature from yesterday. At his signal, all the others appeared around her.

She saw the excitement and relief in their eyes and body language. They had saved her, removed the arrow in her chest, and treated her wounds. She caught sight of the turtle boy she had bitten, and instantly felt guilty when she saw the fresh scar tissue on his shoulder. She looked at Raph and whined, he came up to her. She gently began to lick the wound with her pink tounge. "Hey Raph, I think that means she apoligizing for biting you." Leo stated, chuckling quitetly. Raph carefully placed a hand on the wolf, now called Bieliy's, head. She didn't growl and made no move to stop him.

Raph stroked her head gingerly and when she pulled away from him, he was quick to do the same. But all she did was stare from one person to another, flick her leaf ear, and yipp once, then she settled cofortably back on the couch. "I guess Bieliy likes it here." Mikey said. The wolf was confused at this name that'd been spoken. Obviously the turtle-boy with the orange mask was referring to her but this name was unfamiliar. She lifted her head and everyone looked at her, she cocked her head.

The orange mask turtle smiled wildly and walked up to her. "You're gonna' stay here with us," He said, "you're our new mascot, and since we don't know your real name, that is if you have one, we all agreed to call you Bieliy, it means white in Russian." He spoke to her as if she were human, and not like the wolf which she so clearly was. The wolf, renamed Bieliy, was very puzzeled by this but stayed in character nonetheless. She yipped quietly and wagged her tail. "I think that means she likes her name!" He shouted, and she winced as the the loud sound echoed in her delicate ears.

He placed a hand on her and patted her head. "For God's sake give her a bath, she reaks of blood! And the blood stains aren't exactly doing wonders for that snow white fur of hers!" Genkai yelled as she came out of the pantry to grab some tea mix. "Awww do we have to?" Mikey whined. "I don't know what this 'we' stuff is Mikey, only one person is gonna' do it, might as well be you." Yusuke snickered. The turtle was dumbfounded, "I believe Yusuke is right, now that she is here she needs to be taken care of," Splinter stated as he came into the room from downstairs, "pets are large resposibilities, and taking care of a wild animal is even more so."

Mikey siged, "I'll go fill the tub." He said, and walked towards the bathroom. He came back about ten minutes later, "The tub is full and the water's hot, time for a bath Bieliy!" He called. She zipped past him and over to the door that led into the bathroom. Bieliy could feel the heat eminating from the slightly open door, and smell the warm scent of the water and soaps she knew were inside. She looked at her usually shining white coat and was horrified to see that it was brown, and matted whith dried blood.

"Guess you want a bath pretty bad huh?" Donny said. Him and Mikey coming up behind Bieliy. Don had been assigned to help Mikey. She took one look at them, imagined two turtle **boys** giving her a bath, turned and snapped at them, then dissapeared into the bathroom and kicked the door shut with her hind leg. They heard a click on the other side of the door, and tried the handle, it was locked. Bieliy had pushed the button lock on the door with her nose.

"Have you ever seen any animal do that?" Donny asked, turning to his brother, "Nope." Mikey replied and they both walked away from the door to leave the strange, apparently very smart, wolf in peace.

Once the two turtle boys had left, Kiri shifed into her true form, slipped off her clothes and stepped into the warm water. A young girl about fifteen, with lightly freckled, pale-peachy skin, and rosy cheeks. Strong, but feminine and graceful **cough**features**cough. **Her soft hair was snow white, no longer than shoulder length, and her eyes were a bright intence yellow. The steam coming from the water enveloped her and she appeared as nothing more than a phantom.

"What am I gonna' go?" She said quietly," If I tell them i'm not really a wolf what will they do, dislike me, hate me? Or will they cast me out like all the others?" The wolf girl didn't have an answer to any of these questions. And what of the boy with the red eyes who had hepled her and had been kind to her from the beginning, what of him? She still had no idea. Though Kiri figured that she had to play up the 'good dog' act if she wanted to stay.

She recalled her days as a normal girl. Before she found out she was a element gaurdian and then cast out of her own town. Her dog, Cammie, had always bolted out of the bathroom and went crazy. Rubbing on couches, beds, rugs, pillows, any kind of fabric to get herself dry. _That was because Cammie hated baths,_ Kiri thought. And it was already too late to play that act. What after the way she had rushed to the bath like a herd of parched cows to a water trough. No, she'd half to think of something else.

The girl stepped out of the water, picked up her clothes and brought them to the sink. She rinsed the blood from the long white tank-top and white skirt. Then she whispered somthing and the clothes were dry. Spotless. Not a single sign of blood on Kiri's clothes or herself. Except for the one blood red streak in her hair. In her wolf form it was a red slash type mark on the side of her neck. It was from her first kill. When her town had banded together to chase her out, she had been so afraid.

Out of instict she shifted into a wolf and killed the nearest human to her. Her mother. Kiri quickly faded into her human form, and the blood of her mother was on her lips. Blood sprayed everywhere but only a small bit of it got onto a streak of Kiri's hair that had come lose fron the ten year old's ponytail. Kiri tried for a year to wash the blood out, but it was always there. It never faded, it never washed out, and it was always as bright and red as the day it happened. Kiri's premanent reminder of what she had done.

Kiri put her clothes back on while she was still wet, if she wanted to stay she had to act as doglike as possible. Meaning she'd have to go out wet and then shake once she got out in the open. She shifted back into her wolf form, soaking wet and stood up on her hind paws. Resting her front ones on the handle opening the door. She pushed it open and padded out into the living room. Mikey came up to her and said, "Sheesh Bieliy, you're soaked!" He yelled. The turtle walked towards her with a towl, and just before he reached her she ducked away.

He tried chasing her all over the lair, eventually everyone accept Hiei, Genkai, and Splinter had joind in the game of 'Catch the Bieliy.'

"Somebody catch that dog or she'll turn the whole room into a pool." Genkai snapped, seeing the boys slip in some of the puddles made from Bieliy's dripping wet fur. Finally they had backed her into a corner and had the canine pressed up against the wall. They surrounded her so she had no other way out accept to turn aggressive which was very unlikely or to fly over them, which was impossible.

But, that is exactly what went through the wolf's mind. She looked up at the low hanging pipe above the heads of her persuers and they followed her gaze. A look of disbelief and an "are-you-crazy-that's-madness" look swept over each of their faces. She crouched and prepared to spring. All the boys lunged for her and collided heads because she had leapt over them.

The wolf did three neat summer-saults in the air and landed gracefully on all four paws a few feet away. Bieliy had her back facing them and as she looked over her shoulder at the still heap of tangled limbs, she smiled deviously. "Uh-oh." Raph said and Kiri shook as hard as she could. By the time she was done, the girl in wolf's clothing, not the slightest bit damp, lay down on the couch to watch "VH1's: i luv the nw millenium". And the boys were in a motionless, stunned, soaking wet heap.

Then Mikey stated blankly, "We're out-dogged." Yusuke shot him an annoyed look. "Yeah no kidding." He snapped.

"We weren't out-dogged," Leo said, and everyone turned their heads to him, "The seven of us got shown up and then beat by one wolf." He looked back at the canine lieing on the couch, wagging her tail and barking excitedly which they all assumed was her way of laughing. There was silence as they watched the strange animal before them. "I guess we got seriously owned then." Said Don.

"Hey guys," Mikey said from the bottom of the dog pile, "can you get off? I think my legs just went numb." They quckly rolled of of the poor teen and two of his brothers helped him to his feet. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Hiei.

"Man," He breathed, "That dog o' yours is a real handfull, jeez." The turtle complained. Hiei looked at him curiously. "What makes you think she's **my** dog?" He asked coolly. The demon stared down the turtle with his cold glare and for a moment, Mike seemed lost for words, but shortly recovered. "S-she seems to like y-you best Hiei. After all, at first, y-you were the only one she'd let even get near her. P-plus, you're the one who named her."

Michalangelo was sweating slightly, no one he knew except **maybe** Kurama or Yusuke on occasion could keep calm under Hiei's ice glare for very long. Those vicious, hostile red eyes were just too...un-nerving to keep yourself collected. "That was because** I** didn't attack the animal the moment I saw her, unlike other fools I know." Hiei retorted. Mikey blinked in false shock, "Moi'? I would never do such a thing!" He stated defencively. Hiei siged and got up, walking over to the couch, where Bieliy was still watching "i luv the new millenium."

The wolf angled her ears toward the footsteps she heard approaching and she looked in the direction. Her eyes widened. _**That's the one from before!**_ Kiri thought. Excited to see the kind boy once again. She didn't know what it was about him, but she just liked the fire demon. She wagged her tail and whined as he came up to her. She stood up and moved over so Hiei could sit down, he did. And the two watched a nine hour marathon of "i luv the new millenium." From 2000 to 2008.

When The others came into the living room to go to bed, they found Hiei sitting up and sleeping, his hand on Bieliy's head and her head resting on his lap. They were both asleep. Yusuke tossed Leo and Donny two blankets, which they layed over wolf and master. Then they all found new sleeping arrangements and went to bed for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**

**4**

Kiri woke early the next morning and had to clamp her muzzle shut to keep from screaming. Had she really slept with her head on the fire demon's lap all night?

Kiri knew he was a fire demon but she still didn't know his name or that of many of the other boys in the household. All she remembered was Raph, the red mask turtle, and Mikey, the orange mask turtle. Other than that, she just knew them by their descriptions. Fox Demon (Kurama), Fire Demon (Hiei), Blue and Purple (Leo and Donny), the Hothead (Yusuke), the Shrew Man (Kuwabara, cuz' he reminds me of a shrew,^_^), Wise Rat (Splinter) and Old Master (Genkai.)

Kiri was intent on learning their names though, but she would have to listen around. It wasn't like she could just go up to each one of them and ask them their names. Kiri got up and was very careful not to wake the sleeping fire demon beside her. She slid off the couch and padded to the kitchen where she could detect the wafting smell of cooking bacon. Someone was making breakfast. When she poked her head around the corner of the kitchen, she saw the Fox and Purple cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, bagles and french toast. (Cuz they are really the only ones who care enough to do it. And there are a lot of boys to be fed.)

Kiri loved french toast. It was her favorite, next to apples. Which was like, the equal of vodka to an alchoholic, for her. The wolf girl was madly addicted to apples, french toast, and mountain dew.

She walked up quietly behind them and yipped once. They both jumped and turned around, a panicked look in their eyes. Of course, when they saw her they relaxed. Kurama looked to Donny and nodded, a signal for the mutant teen to continue with breakfast. Kurama knelt down until he was level with Kiri. "Breakfast is almost ready, and I need you to go wake everyone up, can you do that?" He asked. Kiri wagged her tail once to tell him yes but then cocked her head as if to say, 'what's in it for me?'

As if he understood her, Kurama smiled and stood up straight again, "Just show me what you want and by the time you get back here with everyone it'll be done. Just name it and you have it." Kiri wagged her tail and padded carfully to the cooking french toast. Kurama gabbed a pen and paper to write it down. She could see he had scribbled french toast on the pad in neat writing. Then she leaned over to the eggs. "Bark once for scrambled, twice for sunny-side." he said not looking up from the pad. Kiri barked once. Then she went over to the bacon and he wrote it down as well. "The minimum amount is six, do you agree?" Again Bieily wagged her tail so Kurama figured that would do.

Then the wolf padded off to carry out her assignment. First she woke everyone in the living room by howling. The boys woke with a start, leaping out of bed, and the shrew man, Kiri noticed, had landed flat on his face. She waggged her tail and made sure all the boys were watching before she dashed off a few feet in the direction of the kitchen, then did a play bow for them all, to signal she wanted them to go that way.

They might not have been very educated in wolf body laguage, but they knew that much, and so Mikey, Raph, Yusuke and Kuwabara chased after Bieily in her mad dash for the kitchen, while Hiei and Leo followed more slowly. She brought all the boys to the kitchen, now she had to go and fetch the elders from their beds upstairs. Kiri spun out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to the elders' dens. First she went to the Old Master's room a.k.a. Genkai. _**Might as well get her out of the way first. **_Kiri thought remembering how tempermental the psychic woman had been before. Kiri would be very careful with this one.

The wolf slipped into the room and trotted over to the side of the bed. Her claws making clicking sounds on the hard wood floor. She went up to the head of the bed and stood on her back legs, placing her front paws on the bed. Kiri leaned over and lightly grasped Genkai's sleeve in her teeth. Then she tugged gently on it so as not to rip the fabric. The old woman stirred then opened her eyes to big yellow animal eyes staring at her. Genkai recognized them immidietly. "What do you want dog?" She asked grumpily, and the wolf gave the most innocent smile she could muster. She wagged her tail and whined softly.

"All right I'll get up."She said loudly to no one really. Then to Bieily she said, "Those lazy bums probably won't get up to feed you huh?" She asked staring at the furry white canine before her. Tounge lolling out and tail wagging. Genkai got up, got dressed and walked down the hall to the stairs. Kiri had followed fairly close behind the old woman, but once Genkai got to the bottom of the stairs and Kiri made sure she was headed to the kitchen she dashed back to the Wise Rat's bedroom.

Kiri was suprised to see that he was already awake. The rat was sitting cross-legged on a small pillow, meditating. Kiri trotted up to the base of the three stairs that led up to where Splinter was sitting. She stood before him, stiff legged, shifty eyed; ears pricked high. Kiri got a strange feeling in her gut that he knew something. Something she was trying to keep hidden. She whined and he opened his eyes, "Time fore breakfast I presume?" he said with a smile, and Kiri let out the breath she was holding. _And here I thought he was gonna call me out. _She barked excitedly and beckoned for him to follow. The old rat grabbed his walking stick and followed the canine, who waited patiently for him outside the door.

The two reached the kitchen and every chair at the table, as well as every chair from anywhere else, was filled by someone. Splinter walked over to a chair that had been saved for him, and Kiri walked over to Kurama. She barked a demand for her reward, and he turned to look at her, then at all those assembled. "You did get everyone, and just in time." He said to her. Then he turned around and got a plate from the counter. He placed it down in front of her and it was everything she had "asked" for. Two pieces fo french toast with syrup, scrambled eggs, and six peices of bacon. _This is so great!_ She thought, _any pet to come into this house would be one lucky sucker. _And with that she started to eat her breakfast. "How come the dog gets people food?" Yusuke asked, mouth full of sausage. Donatello answered him, "Because she earned it. Kurama asked her to wake you guys up and get you here for breakfast, and we promised she'd get her pick of food when she got everyone here. Ain't that right Bieliy?" He called.

Kiri lifted her head from her plate and yuffed around a mouthful of bacon. Everyone giggled and chukled at her but she didn't mind. She just went back to happily munching and crunching her bacon. After breakfast, everyone put their plates in the sink to be washed. Kiri licked her pate clean of syrup and carefully carried it over to the counter. Then she sauntered over to the table and settled herself of the cool tile floor underneath it. Raph and Yusuke were doing the dishes while Kuwabara dried them, and Leo put them away. Mikey came over and asked nonchalontly if he could help. "Michaelangelo, you get your shell ass out of the kitchen and away from the dishes!" Genkai yelled from the living room. Mikey smiled, "If you insist." He said and then ran off to watch tv. Kiri chuffed in amusement. _I wonder how much stuff he broke for him to be banned from the kitchen when there are dishes out. _She thought, grinning. The wolf-girl yawned and decided that she was still a bit sleepy. She layed down in her spot under the table, and took a nap.

When she woke up about a half hour later, the sounds of light argument was drinfing into the kitchen. Kiri sat herself up, drowsily and yawned. Her long pink tounge curled and a whine escaped her parted jaws. She blinked and shook to wake herself. Then she stood up, stretched forward and padded to the training area. Turned out it was nothing more than a sparring argument in which Kiri was able to learn several more names, Blue was now Leo, thanks to Raph yelling at him for something. She was standing next to Fox and Purple when Purple called him Kurama and somewhere in the conversation they had, while watching Raph and Leo argueing, he'd said Donatello. And Mikey off in the corner had called out the names "Yusuke" and "Kuwabara". Beckoning them over to see his comic book collection. Shrew and Hothead had responded so she figured those were their names.

It took another half hour for her to figure out the old ones' names, Genkai and Splinter, but she still did not know the fire demon's name. It frustrated her that the one who had saved her, was the one she did not know. _I'll just have to hang around him until someone calls his name._ She figured. And she was about to go look for him when she was destracted by the argument between Leo and Raph escalating to more than just words. Raph threw a punch and Leo dodged, knocking his brother back with a kick. Raph then took out his sais, "I am so sick o' yor high and mighty attitude!" He yelled lunging at Leo who unsheathed his two katana. They charged eachother and went at it. Sparks were flying and the rage was building between them. _This is insane! I know about sibling rivalry but they're trying to kill eachother!_ She thought feverently.

Kiri got to her paws and took a few steps froward. They went at eachother again and neither was hit, but that only made the two angrier. They lunged again, weopons aimed dangerously. _I can't take this anymore! _Kiri yelled in her mind and she leaped foward, with a howl. The two turtles stopped just before they impaled eachother, and turned just before Bieliy tackled Leo, grabbing the strap that held his swords in place and flinging him to the side sending the swordsman barreling into Raph. The force of her throw caused them to both go down. Landing side by side, flat on their shells. She waisted no time, leaping over and on top of them, pinning the stunned brothers down. She growled dangerously. Snarling and baring her sharp fangs in their faces.

Her intention was not to harm, but to warn. And it was this knowledge that led Splinter and Genkai to keeping the others from interfering. That Leo and Raph needed to be taught a lesson. They needed to be put in their place.

They sqirmed under her, and the anger in their eyes was replaced by suprise and mild fear. _Good_, she thought, _I have them now._ She was keeping an eye on Leo when she noticed Raph try and reach the sai that had been knocked out of his hand. He wanted to knock her away, but she wouldn't have it. _Don't. You. Dare! _She growled, though he couldn't understand her, and she stretched her neck and nipped his wrist. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to get him to retract it. She barked and snarled in their faces, making sure they were both paying attention to her. And she waited until they were staring at her and shaking under her with fright. The turtles stared into her burning yellow eyes, and she saw terror. She had stopped snarling now but a toothy scowl showed on her face again, her black lips pulled back to reveal sharp bonecrushing teeth, and a venomous snarl erupted from her throat. Suddenly she lunged at them, and they screamed, holding eachother. They closed their eyes so not to see the vicious fangs tear into them.

The pain never came. And they opened their eyes to see a stilled wolf, a sharp toothed snarl still showed, inches from their own terrified faces. Bieliy's lips curled back around her teeth and the menacing look dissapeared. She licked her lips and backed off the boys. Stepping off them and moving to the side where she looked at them sternly, chuffed once, then turned and padded away. She heared the others quickly make their way over to the two fallen turtles, and she heard them help the two up. But she didn't turn around. Nor did she stop padding away, and over to the fire demon, who had a blank expression on, and who she guessed, had seen the entire thing. Under his expressionless stare she felt pressured and ashamed. She had attacked and threated two of his friends. What was he thinking? Was he angry with her? Frightened?

_No._ Kiri thought, determined,_ I did what I had to. They were reckless and foolish pups who needed an adult to put them in their place. I did what needed to be done, what no one else had the guts to do._ She told herself. Feeling empowerd by her words. And believing in her justification. She held her head high. Her white tail waved up in the air proudly, and she stared at the fired demon definantly. He read the message loud and clear, and it made him smirk. '_I dare you to tell me I was wrong', _was the message written in the golden eyes of the wolf before him.

Hiei chuckled earnestly. Then he turned, a smirk still on his face. "Come, Wolf." He called and then he began to walk away. Kiri followed after him, a triumphant, wolfly grin on her face.

Three weeks had passed. Since that day, and Kiri, or rather, Bieliy had bonded uniquely with each person. To Mikey she was a pillow and a playmate, the same was true for Yusuke and Kuwabara. To Donny she was his workshop helper and she monitored his work hours, making sure he drank less coffee and got more sleep. To Raph and the later introduced Casey, she was a buddy to them both. Though she wan't supposed to, she went topside with them and got into trouble. In the lair they rough-housed and batted eachother around, though Kiri was careful not to hurt them. To Kurama she was company when he was reading a book, and a friend when he wasn't. To Genkai and April, introduced around the same time as Casey, she was silent company to one, and wardrobe consultant to the other. Hiei was her partner though, they were together a lot, and she really got to know him well. (She finally figured out his name) They often went topside and had long walks in central park at night. Lots of the time they would sit at the edge of one of the small lakes and look at the moon, that grew smaller and smaller as nights passed. There were times when he would tell her things from his past, or about himself. Like how he had a sister, and how she didn't know about him and why he didn't tell her. He told Bieliy of his mother, what little he knew, and how he'd been raised. She wished she could tell him about her, to make it an even trade, but she could not. All she could do was comfort him. And chase away the demons that resurfaced in his mind as he relived his past nighmares. To others she had very different relationships. She was Splinter's meditaion partner and Leo's sparring partner. And the only reason she did either was because Splinter didn't talk when he was meditaing (she still felt like he knew something) and because she knew Leo could improve his fighting if he could learn to be on his toes and keep his witts about him, no matter what an enemy was doing. She accomplished this by acting innocent and playful when they sparred. He had been trusting, but wary of her, ever since the incident with him and Raph. Like he was hesitant to let his gaurd down around her, and was always on alert. Luckily, though, it wasn't as bad when they weren't sparring. But Kiri shuddered to think of how he'd respond if he knew what she was.

Thoughts of being exposed had plauged her mind a lot over the weeks, and she was conflicted with herself of what to do. _Should I tell them and risk their rejection? They might accept me._ She often wondered. _If I don't and i'm exposed accidentally, they'll probably hate me, and think I betrayed them. _Was another thought that continually crossed her mind. _Maybe I should stay one more day, and then leave. They'll never have to know about me._ Was her most frequent thought, she contemplated leaving over and over. For days saying to herself,_ This is my last day here, I'll leave tonight._ But she couldn't bring herself to leave them. These people, were the closest thing she'd had to friends and family, in a very long time. She couldn't bear to let them go, she loved them all too dearly. And that was why it pained her to feel she was betraying them.

But the conflict reached a spike one day, when she woke early, and went to fecth Master Splinter for breakfast. She padded in, more distraught and she saught momentary comfort from the wise old rat. But what she got as she slowly walked in suprised her.

"Please, sit fire priestess." He said. Kiri's eyes widened. _He knows,_ she thought. _He's known this whole time._ He knew her secret. What she really was. And she bet, he knew what she was there for.

Kiri sat down and Splinter opened his eyes breathing deeply. Then he looked at Kiri. "You are wondering how it is I know." He stated plainly. Kiri decided to speak, seeing as there was no point in pretending to be a wolf. "Yes. When was it that you found out?" She asked. The old rat simply smiled an then began his explanation. "When you first came here. I was given a very helpful hint. When Donatello and Michelangelo told me of your swift act of violence towards them, and then your dissapearence into the bathroom, I saw that as more of human girl type behavior." He looked at her knowingly. He knew her reasons for why she had done that too. "Still," Kiri continued, "that doesn't explain how you knew about everything else." Kiri was dying to know.

This wise old rat knew almost everything from what she could tell. Maybe more that he wasn't telling her. _Why do old animals have to know so much? _Kiri wondered. Dreading what the rat would say next. "My suspicions," Splinter continued, "were more or less confirmed when you shifted into your human form, that first time, as well as others. You sent out small bursts of energy when you dispelled your form. The type of energy signature that goes out when a creature shifts from the body it is in, back to its original form. Also, I picked up on the fire majic you used. Most likely to dry your clothes am I correct?" Splinter looked into Kiri's yellow eyes. Making it impossible for her to lie to this wise old man. She simply nodded.

Splinter chuckled lightly, "Your intelligence and un-wolf-like behavior over the last few weeks, have also suppoted my suspicions. My colegue, Genkai, is not aware, so don't worry." He said. "I noticed because it is my job to notice unusual happenings within my home." He assured her that no one else knew and she was releived, at least, for that.

"So what is your real name, if I may ask?" Splinter stared expectantly at her. He could see right through the wolf before him, to the young girl beneath. He understood her. She used the wolf as a sanctuary. With it she could hide away her heart and feelings. Never have to show anyone who she really was. What she was really like. It reminded him much of Hiei. _So that is why they took to eachother_, Splinter thought, _the two of them can see themselves in the eyes of the other_. Splinter stared at the girl and she answered. "Kiri. My name is Kiri." she said.

"Kiri-san, a beautiful name" He replied. He was about to talk further when the wolf suddenly jumped up and swiftly shot from a wolf to human girl. She came right up to the bottom of the steps, then Kiri dropped to her knees in a bow of sheer respect and pleading. "Please!" She begged, "Don't tell them, this place is so wonderful and everyone here is so kind, if the others were to find out the truth about me I would have to returen to Shredder!" Splinter stared at Kiri wide eyed as she begged for him to keep her secret, and he could see sparkling tears falling onto the carpet. Kiri's body was shaking slightly. "I beg of you master Splinter," she whispered voice shaky, "I can't bear to return to that monster again, please don't tell the others."

Kiri was now seriously crying. Whatever Shredder had done to this girl it was bad enough to send her to tears just by talking about it.(And for those of you out there who have dirty minds, just to set the record straight, he **DID NOT** rape her. That would be gross and creepy and I'm not that evil. Got it?...good.)This girl was truly remarkable. She did not lash out at others because of the inner termoils she faced, nor did she blame those around her. She tried to face her problems with high spirits and strong will. He respected her for that. Her inner strength was indeed immence. But seeing her in this much pain and fear, seeing this usually proud young girl reduced to a pathetic blubbering mess before his feet built anger in his heart. Anger that the old rat was not aware he had.

Splinter calmed himself and began to speak to Kiri calmly and wisely. "You ask I swear to secrecy because you are afraid that my sons and Genkai's students will reject you if they discover who you really are and what your purpose for coming here is. Correct?" The wise man looked at her and she nodded, then answered, "If they knew the truth of what I've done and what I am supposed to help Shredder do... they would despise me." She wispered.

"I think you are wrong." She heard the rat say and she looked op at him, more tears forming in her eyes. "My sons as you are well aware, are not what many humans on the surface would call 'normal', and niether are Genkai's students. They are hated and feared by those on the surface who know of their existance. I am sure they would understand if you told them who you really are." Splinter explained very carefully. It wan't his place to mentor this girl but to let anyone in his home as a guest live under the impression that her secrets revealed would bring others to hate her, he would not tolereate.

"But it's not just the fact of them knowing that I lied to them about what I am!" She retorted, hints of the old proudness creeping back into her tone, "It's telling them all what I have to do!" Splinter knew very well what the fire priestess had to do, but did not see how she thought herself of not having a choice. "I can garuntee that the the young men downstairs will not reject you just because you are not a normal wolf. They are not quite normal themselves, they will understand." Splinter repeated. But his words were falling on deaf ears. Kiri had shifted into her wolf form again and had bolted out the door. The last words Splinter heard from her were, "You'll never get it!" before she rounded the corner and dissapeared.

Kiri sped dow the hall and jumped over the railing instead of taking the stairs. Then she shot off towards the exit to the sewer tunnels and was out of sight. Of course everyone in the kitchen saw her and she knew it, but Kiri was far too hurt, too distressed to care. All she wanted was to be alone. And about twenty minutes after the shining white coat could no longer be seen by the bystanders in the lair, a long sorrowful and mournful howl echoed from further down the tunnels and it broke their hearts to hear.

They didn't see Bieliy for the rest of the day...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**

**5**

Kiri ran on and on into the endless tunnels. Passsing by rivers and waterfalls of dirty underground water and squallors of rats, until she became far too tired to run any furthur. The wolf slowed to a stop. Kiri faded into her human form and stood there quietly. She swayed a bit as she walked over to the edge of the sewer river and slid down the wall, sitting down hard. She brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry softly. All she wanted was to belong somewhere, just to be loved by **someone****.** Even if she was loved only as a wolf or pet and not as herself, at least it was love. The girl sat there weeping, cosidering going back to the sewer lair but concluded there was no point. Now that Splinter knew who she was, coupled with the little running-out stunt earlier, there was no doubt in Kiri's mind that the old rat would tell everyone about her. No, she could never go back now. Kiri cried silently, unaware that she was being watched.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Mikey yelled. Basically, he'd given up all hope of ever getting Bieily back. "Calm down Mikey, we'll find her. All we need to do is look for her." Leo said and the other six, including Genkai and Splinter either muttered or nodded their agreement. (I said six instead of seven because Hiei already left to go and look for her.) Genkai suspected Splinter had something to do with the wolf leaving, but the old rat didn't say a word, and she didn't ask. They all started organizing search groups. Who would go with who and where, that sort of thing. Meanwhile Hiei was flitting (heh, demon speed...) through the sewer tunnels looking for Bieily. His eyes scanned every inch of every dark corner, for a flash of golden eyes or white fur... Nothing.

He called Bieily, but there was no answer. So he moved on. Still calling her "name". Kiri could hear a faint voice in the distance, it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She shifted back into her wolf form and stood up, ears pricked. "Bieily!" She heard faintly. Someone was calling her pet name. Kiri slightly parted her jaws and raised her nose to the air a bit, in order to catch the newcomer's scent._** It's Hiei!**_ Kiri realized, recognizing the scent. She heard him call her again, this time closer, then he came around the corner and saw her.

Kiri could see relief and worry in his eyes. Hiei began to walk over but she backed up and flattened her ears. Hiei stopped, "What is it?" He asked as though talking to a person not a wolf. Kiri whined softly and sadly, as if she was unsure or afraid. The sound was filled with pain and inner struggle and sadness. Strong emotions Hiei didn't expect to feel from a wolf. _**It's as if she's...human**_, he thought. Just by the sound and the look in the wolf's eye, Hiei could tell what she was feeling. The sound pained him to hear. And he didn't want to hear it again.

Hiei held out his hand to her like he did the first day they met.(three weeks ago) And he started to talk to Kiri in a slow calm and steady tone, "Don't be afraid," he crooned softly, "Everyone's worried about you." That caught Kiri's attention, she stood, and her eyes were wide with suprise._** She didn't expect to hear we were worried? Why?**_ Hiei wondered. "Really," he continued, noticing that she was looking at the wall to the left, staring into her own despair," Mikey was almost in tears, seems he's taken quite a liking to you." Hiei stopped again when the white creature looked at him with a question in her eyes. A question that he understood, but for which he had no answer, _And what of you, what do you think of me?_ She seemed to ask. Hiei said nothing.

_**I see, **_Kiri mentally concluded. Suddenly she angled her ears quickly to her left then jumped at Hiei with such force that they both flew back and landed about six feet away. And in the spot where Hiei had been standing moments before, there was a large hole that was charred around the edges. Kiri had pushed him out of the way of someone's energy attack. But the only quiestion was, who had fired? They looked in the direction the blast had come, only to meet deep and evil laughs. Then out of the shadows came Kiri's worst nightmare...the Shredder.

"You!" Hiei said. _**Perfect, figures I get cornered by this fool in a place I can't fight him on a level plane**__. _He thought, frustrated at his predicament. He couldn't use his powers down here because they were too destructive. He would have had to be extremely careful of where he aimed. And in cramped sewer tunnels that wasn't easy to do.

Hiei was brought out of his thoughts when Bieily started growling. Shredder seemed amused at this and Hiei didn't understand why. "So **you** were the reason so many of my men had been killed the night you escaped. Of course it does make sence. After all, the turtles and that old woman's students are too soft to kill. Only you are cruel and cold-hearted enough to take a life, and so many..." He then looked at her with a moching evil look in his eyes, "besides, you started killing at a very young age, didn't you Kiri?" The wolf flinched at that statement. She knew exactly what the Shredder was referring to, and she wouldn't have minded so much had he not said her name out loud, and in front of Hiei.

_**Kiri? Bieily's real name. **_He concluded, then turned to the maske man, far more dangerous than any demon. _**How does he know it? **_The young demon narrowed his eyes._** What did he mean she started killing at a young age? **_Hiei had too many questions and not enough answers. He looked questioningly at Bieily who purposly avoided his gaze. _**So now he knows**__._ Kiri thought, her heart crushing. _**And it was all so perfect! I had friends, a home, and now because of him, and because of what I am, it's over! **_Kiri could no longer contain her anger and she launched herself at the Shredder, jaws open and teeth ready to close aroung his neck and tear out his throat. He swiftly doged her attack, grabbed Kiri by her back leg and threw the creature effortlessly back next to where Hiei was still standing. He lauged huskily, "You seem confused, little demon!" He called as Kiri shakily got back on her paws, "Apprenently she has not told you all who she really is. **What** she really is." Hiei once again looked at Bieily and she looked at him sadly for a moment then hung her head and averted her eyes from his.

Hiei wasn't sure what she was, but he understood that whoever Bieily, or whatever her name really was, she was no wolf and she had kept something from him since the first moment he'd seen her. She'd kept something from everyone. The Shredder once again intruded on Hiei's thoughts, "So then she's not told you? Poor Hiei, unable to realize that his fuzzy companion is actually a creature with extreme power. One who is going to use that power to help me rid this city of you and the turtles then take over the earth. After all, it's what she promised to do." Hiei was shocked._** What? She's helping him? She couldn't have...**_ Hiei was remembering all the things she'd done. They had watched that show on Vh1 for that whole time. She had slept next to him. She'd played with all the others and had gotten them all wet. She would sit next to Splinter and Genkai when the two elders gave the boys a lecture, then she'd scoff them all, they'd chased her around the lair. He had gone with her to the park, and told her his past. He's trusted her and she had saved him. Pushed him out of the way of the Shredder's attack. Someone who wanted him dead wouldn't do that..._**unless, all that was just a lie. She's been playing us!**_

But they had fun, they were happy. Hiei was happy. And though he never showed it, though he seemed bored or annoyed he was having fun too. And he couldn't believe that Bieily had really all this time been an ally of the Shredder. That it was all just one huge lie made so that she could get close to him and everyone else. The Shredder had flitted behind Hiei and punched him in the stomach as the fire demon tried to turn around. Bieily let out of sharp cry and ran over to help her friend but her way was blocked by some foot ninja. Shredder had not come alone. Hiei was on his knees coughing, still trying to recover from getting the wind knocked out of him. The Shredder walked up to the fire demon and kicked him, sending Hiei flying back into the wall. Kiri couldn't take it. Couldn't take seeing her friend getting beaten to death like this. She went after the nearest ninja and killed him, then a second then a third and fourth. With four ninja out of the way she shot toward the Shredder who was now holding Hiei off the ground by his shirt collar and was punching him repeatedly.

Kiri launced herself at Shredder and bit into the arm that was holding Hiei, causing him to drop the nearly unconscious demon. Kiri rushed to him. "Hiei...Hiei!" She called, knowing it was usless to pretend she was a wolf. He opened his eyes and coughed up a few drops of blood. Kiri didn't care if he knew or not, she shifted back to her human self and helped him sit up. He looked at her a bit suprised then between gasps of air he said, "...You?...Why...?"

She looked at him. "Yes it's me. And I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you and the others, I really am. But please believe that I have no intention of helping Shredder achieve his goals and I made no promise saying I would." Hiei was relieved to hear that, and he smirked lightly, (the closest thing for him, to an actual smile.)

"Hate to intrude on your moment children, but Kiri, you and I had a previous engagement, one that involes sucking away you energy I believe, so it's time to stop playing with your friends and come back." Shredder's voice was filled with sick amusement and he lauged at his own sence of cruelty. "I am NEVER going back with you!" Kiri yelled as flames began to surround her and Hiei. She was using the heat of the fire to drive Shredder and the foot ninja back. It was working, but then Shredder took out what looked like a cystal ball, and it had swirling white winds inside of it. "That can't be!" Kiri said shocked. "Oh it can," Shredder laughed, "and it is!" He held it up and an incredibly strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, blowing Kiri's flames away, leaving her and Hiei unprotected.

Shredder laughed once again, his voice echoing in the vast tunnels. "The wind spirit Kazuma fell easily to my will. He was no challenge and I was able to take his soul orb from him, somthing I have yet to do with you. And the water spirit, Ayumi, is also proving difficult to tame but I'm sure she will submit her power to me, just as you will." Kiri barred her fangs as he walked closer to where she and Hiei sat. Hiei had recovered and he jumped to his feet unsheathing his sword. Shredder looked a bit confused. He wasn't expecting Hiei to fight him. "Hiei, what are you doing, you'll be killed?" Kiri yelled suprised. She rose to her feet and stared in shock as he stood proectivly in front of her. "Don't be rediculous. It's not as if I can leve you to **him**." he said ,"Besides," he continued, "I know that at this piont I owe you my life for two accounts, and even if I didn't, there's no way that I would let that bastard take you!" Kiri's eyes widened in suprise at his words.

_**He wants...to protect me? **_She thought. Hiei looked at her with those blood red eyes of his, and then he turned back around, launching himself at the Shredder.


	6. Chapter 6

**FTF**

**Chapter 6**

Hiei missed Shredder by half and inch and barely grazed the man's armor. All the Shredder did was hit Hiei's foot with his fist and the young demon went flying. "Damn!" Hiei cursed, picking himself up off the ground. "Why do you persist Hiei?" The Shredder asked calmly. "Why is it you are so determined to save the girl? She is a weapon nothing more. The useless host of a great power. And I myself will probably dispose of her once I've taken that power." Shredder spoke as if what he was planning to do was somthing as simple and insignificant as squashing a spider.

This time it was Kiri's turn to take a whack at the hated human. She missed the first time and as he threw her towards the wall, she turned and transformed into a wolf in mid-air, landed softly on her paws against the wall and then pushed off at full stregth back towards Shredder. He had no time to react and she bit into his shoulder. Yes it hurt like hell, but Shredder would not give in that easily. He raked his claws (the wolverine weapon things he has, stowed in his gauntlets. I don't know what their called so I'm just gonna call them claws for now. Please correct me later!) into Kiri's side, she let out a muffled yelp but did not let go.

Meanwhile, Hiei had his own problems. The other foot ninja had come from the shadows and attacked. _Dammit! If I don't get out of this soon Kiri's dead, and I won't be too far behind._ Hiei thought, already noticing a bleeding slash on his shoulder and another had just been landed across his chest. Back at the wolf vs. ninja battle, Kiri had finaly been thrown off Shredder. He had stabbed her side and hooked his claws into her to get a firm hold, and then he had torn her off him by force. She now lay as a red and white blood matted lump in the shallow sewer water a few feet away. (The water in this sewer is like that of a river in Mexico or South America, clean enough to swim in, but not clean enough to drink. Just for Kiri's convinience.)

She looked very similar to the way she had when the Yu Yu Turtle gangs had first come across her. She faded back into her human form and slowly rose to her hands and knees. She caughed up a puddle of blood then sank back down to the floor, lying on her side, breathing heavily. Shredder calmly (and creepily) walked over to the girl and knealt down next to her. "Kiri, Kiri, Kiri. When will you learn? You know you can't escape me, and yet you insist on trying. You know that everyone hates and despises you and yet you still try to make friends." "That's not true!" She spat horasly. Shredder looked taken aback. "What gave you the impression that you weren't hated?" He stole a quick glance at Hiei, still fighting his ninja. "I see." The man said. Sounding almost offended.

Then he snickered, "You've grown quite fond of the little annoyances haven't you Kiri? Especially the fire demon." He laughed again and Kiri growled. He was taunting her, she knew that. And she hated him for it. She built up her strength and fast-as-lightning turned into a wolf and snapped up at Shredder who was only about a foot away from her. She went for his neck, and a surge of triumph rippled through her as she felt her teeth rip into flesh and blood run onto her lips. But as she landed on the ground still on top of the Shredder she heard a short agonized shreik from behind her. Kiri let go of the Shredder's throat and turned around to find that the man she thought to have killed was now pulling his claws out of Hiei's chest.

The demon fell to the ground unconscious, his own blood pooling around him. "Hiei!" Kiri shrieked. Her shock forcing her into her human form again. She ran to him and fell to her knees by his side. "Hiei! Hiei!" Kiri called him, and shook him, but the boy wouldn't move. "No..." Kiri whispered. Tears forming in her eyes. She glanced at the supposedly dead Shredder and noticed a foot ninja lieing where Kiri had left him, his throat torn out. The real Shredder was nowhere in sight. There was no one around but Kiri, Hiei, and the corpses of some ninja lieing about.

_Shredder used a substitution jutsu and sacrificed one of his own to save __his__ hide. _Kiri figured. _And Hiei had to pay for my mistake. _She glaned at the demon who was barley breathing in front of her. She quickly wiped away her tears before they escaped her eyes and collected herself. She took Hiei's cloak off and ripped it, then she bandaged up the wound. It wasn't anywhere near his heart thankfully, but Shredder's weopons had gone all the way through his chest.

Kiri did what she could and ceaced the bleeding for the moment. But he needed real medical attention. Attention that she did not have the current resources to give. So she shifted into her wolf form once again and hoisted the demon onto her back.

Kiri walked and walked. Slowly but steadily. They were traveling for what seemed like an eternity, and poor Kiri was exhausted. Then she could no longer take it. The wolf collapsed and Hiei had his arm slung over the furry creature as he lay next to her. She could hear the faint sounds of people calling her pet name and Hiei's. And just make out rapidly approaching figures before she fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**

**7**

Kiri awoke with a start. And when she realized where she was (back in the lair) she shot up, frantically looking around for Hiei. She spotted him lying on a cot near her own. Still in her wolf form. Kiri got up and quickly trotted over to him. She gave him a one-over to make sure he was alright. Once the wolf had made sure he was fine she settled down next to him and went back to sleep.

When Kiri woke up next, there was all types of bussling about the lair and Hiei was still asleep next to her. Kiri got up and stretched. Her jaws opened wide in a yawn and she observed her surroundings. Mikey, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were shouting and yelling at eachother while sitting in front of the T.V. They were playing Street Fighter 2. Kurama was reading a book. Don was on the computer doing God- knew- what and Genkai was eyeing him suspiciously every once in a while. Leo was sparring with Raph, and Splinter was watching. Kiri turned back to Hiei and gently nuged him awake. He stirred and opened his eyes. Kiri gave a wolf smile, and he sat up.

The fire demon looked around and then back at Kiri with a look that said 'will you tell them?' Kiri had known her answer the moment she'd woken up. She faced everyone and howled. All those present turned to her and Splinter had apsolute expectancy in his eyes. He knew what what coming. He'd known it all along. Hiei had cralwled out of bed and now stood next to Kurama a few feet away from Kiri. The fox demon gave Hiei a questioning look but Hiei didn't look at him. Only straight ahead at Kiri.

She looked behind her at Hiei and he nodded. She nodded in reply and faced forward again. She closed her eyes. She decided to make it a bit theatrical to capture everyones' attention. This was something they all needed to know. Fire began to envelope the wolf and it engulfed her. That's when she reverted to her human form. Her **true** form. When the flames cleared there stood before everyone a girl about 4"7, with short white hair and a blood red highlight. Short white double teared skirt and a white tank top with frilled sleeves. She wore white airwalk slip-on shoes and her eyes were a blazing yellow gold. (there's a pic on my deviantart account. But I am currently working on a new version. Ask me for details!)

All but Hiei and Splinter were shocked as they stared at the wolf turned human before them. Every person was quiet. "So Bieliy has really been a human all this time?" Mikey finally choked out. Breaking the silence. The girl nodded and spoke. "My name is actually Kiri Mayuna." She said. More silence. That continued for about another few minutes when the pure quiet was shattered by an evil heary laughter. "At last the truth comes out!" Said a voice from above. They all looked up to see Shredder and a large group of the foot surrounding the lair. "SHREDDER!" Kiri said. He looked unharmed. The bite wounds she'd given him two days before were completely healed. As if they had never happened. Shredder this time, didn't waste time with formalities or talk. He jumped down, took out his weopons and started to fight Kiri. The others rushed to her aid but were stopped by the other ninja. Now Kiri was faceing the Shredder alone.

"Kiri, i'm so proud of you." He said in a moching tone."You fianlly built up the courage to tell your little friends the truth about you. Too bad they'll despise you now, like everyone else." "You don't know a damn thing about what they think!" Kiri spat, as she threw another flurry of punces at him which he blocked with only one of his hands.

"Oh but I do," He continued on casually,"now that they know they will realize that this entire time their sweet Bieliy has been lieing to them about who she is. They'll feel betrayed and realize that you decieved them. They will hate you." He told her. Kiri's eyes flashed with anger and defience, "Hiei knew and he doesn't hate me!" She yelled kicking him. He blocked but still slid back a few feet. "Maybe not for that, true, but for other reasons he has every reason and right to." The man told her. Kiri stood still, wondering what he was talking about. So Shredder continued. "If it was not for you he never would have gotten injured as badly as he did."

Shredder motioned at Hiei who was breathing heavily and struggling with two foot ninja. His wounds had started to open up and he clutched his side in pain. There was already a dark red stain showing on his cloak. Kiri watched, inwardly horrified. She rounded on Shredder, her yellow eyes filled with uncertainty, Shredder's words were beginning to sink in. "That's not true!" She said at him. "It was you who injured Hiei. It wasn't my fault!" Shredder sneered at Kiri. "Of course it's your fault. If you had been more aware you would have noticed not only the switch but the path of my energy heading towards Hiei. If you had noticed you could have pevented it."

Shredder's words seeped ever deeper into Kiri's mind and reapeated again and again. She tried to deny that Hiei getting hurt was her fault but the sickening ball of guilt and blame growing in her heart bacame heavier and heavier. It made her sick and she felt like throwing up. Shredder didn't stop there though. He went on. "And if you had not taken a liking to him in the first place, you never would have had to lie to them all. There would be nothing for that Rat to discover. There'd have been no reason for you to run out. The fire demon wouldn't have come looking for you and he never would have discovered what you are. Leaving no reason for him to try and protect you. He never would have been injured and he wouldn't be staring death in the face now."

Shredder had gotten under Kiri's skin long ago but he enjoyed watching her inner suffering. The girl fell to her knees clutcing her head in her hands. "No...no...it's not true...it's not..." She whispered shakily, tears starting to run down her face. "Oh yes Kiri, it most certainly is. And it all circles back to them despising you for lieing. No one likes a liar Kiri." Shredder moched her further by shaking a finger at her. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but couldn't. Couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, shame, and hopelessness. It was all her fault. Everything that had gone wrong in her life was her own fault. She had done it all. Killed her mother. Betrayed her friends and lied to them all. And now they hated her for it. She had gotten Hiei hurt and now she was sure he resented her for the pain he was feeling now.

Shredder was growing tired of all this. "If you still don't believe me, Kiri. Allow me to show you." he said and she looked up. He had his hand extended at Hiei who was fighting about 100 yards away. A small electrical charge was sparking off what looked like a miniature crossbow. "This Kiri," Shredder said, "is what I call my lightning bow. When I realease the arrow it will fly straight into Hiei's chest, not puncturing anything but getting in deep enough to cause 100% pure agony and prolonged suffuring from the 200 volt shock rippling through every inch of his body. It 's somthing like a taze gun only 500 times worse."

Shredder looked at Kiri and she swore he was smirking at her even though his entire face besides his eyes was covered. "And you are so distressed and weak that you can do nothing to stop it. He will go through the most painful experience of his life and it will be entirely your fault." With that he pulled tha trigger and the arrow went flying.

All were frozen in shock as Kiri's agaonized screams filled the air. There was a strong electrical current around her. Seepping into her and racking her body with painful waves of electricity. Her screams were that of a person in the most agonizing and unbearable pain imaginable. Finally the screams subsided and Kiri fell to the ground in a crumpled heap at Hiei's feet. Her eyes were glazed over and lifeless. He would have written her off as dead if his sensitive ears hadn't picked up her low shaky breathing.

**(Flashback)**

Kiri acted immediatly after the arrow had been fired. She flitted beside it and barely managed to pull in front of it before it hit Hiei. Kiri felt the shock immediatly and tryed to control the pain. But it was too much and she let out a loud scream of pain. Everyone was utterly shocked. Even Shredder seemed completely surprised.

**(End Flashback)**

Shredder quickly regained his composure. This was his chance to take Kiri. He gave a signal to his ninjas. They understood. He ran over to Hiei and threw a punch at the demon which was doged. Then Shredder jumped back and picked Kiri up slinging her over his shoulder. "Hate to hit and run but Kiri has something that belongs to me, so I'll have to kill you all another day!" Shredder called from where he stood on one of the large pipes criss-crossing over the ceiling of the lair. Hiei ran after him but the man threw down a flurry of smoke pellets that stopped Hiei in his tracks. When the smoke cleared Shredder was gone...And so was Kiri.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter**

**8**

For the next two and a half hours everyone spent the time recovering and somewhat cleaning up the lair, it was a wreck. Genkai was administering medical treatment to those who had been injured, after that they went to help clean up. Everyone accept Hiei that is, who was staring at the spot Kiri had collapsed. And he looked at the medium drops of blood that she must have coughed up after being shoked so violently. The others tried to get him to come over to where they were but he wouldn't budge. "What do we do now?" Donny asked not sure there was much they could do at that point." We need to get Kiri back that's what." Raph said. They nodded and cast a few quick glances to where Hiei was sitting.

Yusuke got up and walked over to him. " Hiei listen, I know this is kinda hard for you but, you gotta try to move past it. Focus on the problem. We'll get her back."

For a while Hiei didn't say a word, then,"She saved my life on more than one account, this time she got put in the hands of one of the most ruthless, torturing murderers in the city because that, and I haven't done a single thing to repay her. I couldn't even stop Shredder from taking her, couldn't stop that arrow, or stop her pain. I just stood there frozen and watched her suffer right in front of me." The fire demon didn't look up at Yusuke and the spirit detective looked on with both worry and shock. Worried for his freind, because of what this was doing to the demon, and shock because Hiei was showing so much hurt and concern for someone else, and a girl no less.

Yusuke was about to say something when Hiei interrupted," I know what you're thinking Yusuke,'why am I so concerned for a human girl?' " He said. Not really asking Yusuke, but more-so asking himself the question. Why **did** he care? Hiei had never really given any kind of interest in other people, much less a girl. He thought friends were a weakness and the human search for female(or sometimes male) companionship was nothing but foolish frivolity, and a waste of time. Love was something he had never known, so he had no experience with it. And if he had never truly been treated with such kindness, why give what little amount of said emotion that he did have to someone else? Better to keep it locked away inside where not even he could reach it.

But the rush in his heart and the warmth he felt when Kiri was around or when he saw her, couldn't be described. She was so strong and kind. She faced the world and her problems as best she could and with a smile, so as not to burden everyone else with them. She hid her pain so well, none of them had even noticed she was suffering as much as she was until it was too late. Hiei mentally went through all the things she had done for him, everything they had done together and everything she had said. All of it flashed before him like a video.

_-Hiei extended a hand towards the white wolf. _

_-She whined.- _

_-Hiei slowly moved his hand to the wolf's head. -_

_-He picked her up and she settled into his arms.-_

_-She rested her head on his shoulder.-_

_-She wagged her tail and whined as he came up to her.-_

_-Hiei was sitting up and sleeping, his hand on Kiri's back and her head resting on his lap.-_

_-They were both asleep together-_

_-They snuck to the serface and ran, leaping over rooftops, playing above the heads of the late night bar goers below.-_

_-They went to the park. Weaving in between the trees sisde by side, ejoying the night air and eachother's company.-_

_-They sat by that lake, almost every night. And each night he would tell her something new about him.-_

_-Hiei told her of his past, and when the demons withing himself began to surface, she rested her head on his lap and gave a soft whine or a comforting lick.-_

_-When he was down, she tackled him from behind, trying to get him to play with her.__-_

_-They wrestled and romped together, in the lair and at the park.-_

_-She made him forget his worries, and helped chase away the demons of his nightmares.-_

_-His eyes scanned every inch of every dark corner, for a flash of golden eyes or white fur.-_

_-Kiri whined softly and sadly, as if she was unsure or afraid.- _

_-Kiri had pushed him out of the way of someone's energy attack.-_

-_Hiei looked at her and she glanced at him sadly for a moment then hung her head and averted her eyes from his.-_

-_Kiri let out of sharp cry and ran over to help her friend but her way was blocked by some foot ninja.-_

_-"Hiei...Hiei!" She called. -_

_-"It's me. And I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you and the others, I really am. But please believe that I have no intention of helping Shredder achieve his goals and I didn't say I would, I promise you." -_

_-"I am NEVER going back with you!" Kiri yelled as flames began to suround her and Hiei_. -

_-"Hiei, what are you doing?" -_

-_Shredder stabbed her side and hooked his claws into her to get a firm hold, and then he tore her off him by force.-_

_-She lay as a red and white blood matted lump in the shallow sewer water a few feet away.-_

_-Kiri turned around to find Shredder pulling his claws out of Hiei's chest-_

_-"Hiei! Hiei!"- _

_-Hiei had his arm slung over the wolf girl as they lied next to eachother unconscious, and covered in blood.-_

_-"You don't know a damn thing about what they think!" -_

_-"Hiei knew and he doesn't hate me!" -_

_-"Hiei"-_

_-"I know that at this point I owe you my life for two accounts Kiri, and even if I didn't, there's no way that I would let Shredder take you from me!"-_

_-"I won't let you die Hiei"-_

_-...-_

_-"HIEI!"-_

His eyes snapped open and he stood up. _I understand now. _He thought, realising why he wanted to protect her, why he wanted to be beside her. The happy grin of the white wolf, and the light smile of the girl that he would give his life for, flashed across his mind and her voice calling his name rang in his ears. He loved her. That's all there was to it. And he would do anything to get her didn't matter to him if he'd only seen the wolf up until now. It was still Kiri, it always had been, no matter what form she took. " Let's go." He said coldly to Yusuke. The detective looked relieved that Hiei was showing signs of action but also a little afraid at the demon's tone. Nonetheless, they all got up and followed Hiei out of the lair and they headed to the surface to Shredder's hideout.

He had one of their friends, they wanted her back, and the one she loved, the one who loved her, would do anything to safe her.


End file.
